Kelinci dan Rubah
by dinodeer
Summary: Menurut Minhyun lelaki itu seperti kelinci. Lucu dan enerjetik, tapi apakah itu benar? Daniel x Minhyun. Nielhwang
1. Teman Baru

**Kelinci dan Rubah**

 **Kang Daniel x Hwang Minhyun**

 **storyline by : chickendKID dinodeer**

 **note : fanfic ini dipublish di wp juga di akun at/0062pinkmilk**

 **happy reading!**

 **Chapter 1. Teman Baru**

.

.

"Pesanan atas nama Daniel?"

Seorang pemuda bersurai coklat terang yang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi langsung berdiri ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Ini _ice americano_ nya dua Kak, maaf agak lama ya Kak." Ujar si pegawai sambil tersenyum ramah. Sementara pemuda yang bernama Daniel itu hanya diam tidak mempedulikan ucapan si pegawai.

"Terimakasih atas kedatangannya Kak."

Daniel pun segera meminum salah satu americano yang tadi ia pesan. Baru saja ia menyeruputnya tiba-tiba saja ia merasa seseorang menubruknya cukup kencang sehingga americano yang baru ia seruput itu tumpah dan jatuh ke lantai.

"Ya Tuhan maafkan akuuuu... aku beneran ngga sengajaaaa, gimana ini?"

Daniel mendecak kesal. Ia hendak berteriak dan memarahi orang yang berani menabraknya sampai matanya kini beradu pandang dengan mata sipit seperti rubah yang membuatnya tertegun.

"Cantik." Gumamnya pelan.

"Uhm... maaf? Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya pemilik mata rubah itu.

Daniel berdehem pelan. "Iya."

"Maafkan aku, aku beneran tidak bermaksud menabrakmu, aku minta maaf..." ujarnya dengan nada memelas. Daniel hanya menatap pemuda itu yang tengah mengedip-ngedipkan mata rubahnya dengan lucu, bibirnya sedikit mengerucut kecil dan pipinya yang gembil membuat Daniel ingin menggigitnya saja.

"Ngga apa-apa." Jawabnya singkat.

"Tapi kopinya gimana? Aku ganti sekarang ya?"

Daniel menggeleng kecil. "Ngga apa-apa." Jawabnya lagi.

Pemuda rubah itu masih terlihat merasa bersalah dan Daniel baru menyadari kalau kemeja yang dipakai pemuda itu basah karena kopi miliknya.

"Kemejamu..."

"Oh! Ngga apa-apa! Ini salah aku juga kok, tinggal dibersihin aja." Timpal pemuda rubah itu.

"Maaf ya."

Pemuda itu terlihat terkejut dan begitu juga Daniel. Untuk pertama kalinya ia mengucapkan maaf pada orang lain, tanpa dipaksa pula. Seorang Kang Daniel meminta maaf? Haha, yang ada semua orang yang tahu dirinya akan memandang tidak percaya, atau bahkan mengira dia amnesia. Dulu saat ia disuruh untuk meminta maaf pada kakak tingkatnya karena ia menghajarnya, guru-guru sampai harus mengancamnya untuk mengeluarkannya dari sekolah dan akan membuatnya tidak naik kelas sampai akhirnya Daniel meminta maaf dengan amat sangat terpaksa.

Namun kali ini ia tidak dipaksa siapapun dan kata maaf meluncur begitu saja dengan mudahnya ia utarakan pada pemuda rubah dihadapannya ini.

"Ngga apa-apa kok, lagian aku bawa sapu tangan buat ngelapnya."

Pemuda rubah itu kemudian mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan mencoba menghilangkan noda kopi yang tentunya sulit untuk dihilangkan.

"Sini aku bantu, ayo ke toilet." Ujar Daniel sambil menarik tangan pemuda itu.

Daniel yang sangat tidak Kang Daniel sekali hari ini membantu seseorang membersihkan kemejanya karena noda kopi yang ia tumpahkan. Jika ia menjadi Kang Daniel yang biasa, ia hanya akan memarahi si penubruk dan meminta ganti rugi. Tapi sepertinya pemuda rubah itu membuat Kang Daniel menjadi Kang Daniel yang tidak biasa.

"Ini susah hilangnya, nanti di laundry aja." Ujar Daniel.

Pemuda rubah itu mengangguk kecil membuat Daniel gemas.

"Ini pakai ini dulu."

Daniel pun memberikan jaket miliknya ke pemuda tadi.

"Ngga usah gapapa, makasih ya.."

Daniel mendecak pelan. "Pake aja, kemeja kamu basah banget soalnya." Titah Daniel.

Pemuda itu terlihat ragu. "Tapi kamu orang asing." Cicitnya.

Daniel menahan tawanya mendengar ucapan pemuda rubah itu. Memangnya usia pemuda itu berapa sih? Kenapa ia masih berbicara tentang orang asing seperti anak kecil?

"Yaudah ayo kenalan dulu. Aku Kang Daniel."

"Oh, aku Hwang Minhyun."

Daniel tersenyum mendengar nada suara dari pemuda rubah bernama Minhyun itu.

"Oke Minhyun, karena kita udah kenalan, berarti udah bukan orang asing lagi kan? Jadi jaket aku kamu pake ya?" pinta Daniel.

"Ih aku jadi ngerepotin kamu..."

Minhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ingin rasanya Daniel mencubit bibir itu, tapi mengingat mereka baru berkenalan Daniel pun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Gapapa, ngga ngerepotin kok."

"Makasih ya Daniel."

Daniel tersenyum lagi. "Iya sama-sama. Btw Minhyun salam kenal ya."

"Iya, salam kenal juga Daniel."

Setelah itu Minhyun keluar dari toilet diikuti oleh Daniel, Minhyun berjalan di depan Daniel. Namun setelah keluar dari _coffe shop_ tempat Daniel memesan kopi (yang toiletnya di gunakan Minhyun untuk membersihkan noda kopi di bajunya) Minhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku duluan yaa" ujar Minhyun seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Daniel. Kemudian ia berbelok ke arah halte bus. Daniel tersenyum, ia mengikuti langkah Minhyun. Saat menunggu di halte bus Minhyun tersadar jika dirinya diikuti oleh Daniel.

"Lho, kenapa ngikutin?" tanya Minhyun bingung. Daniel kembali tersenyum, kali ini ia memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya dengan mata yang sipit membuat dirinya terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Itu, kan jaket aku masih ada di kamu" jawab Daniel seraya menunjuk jaket yang kini tengah dipakai oleh Minhyun.

"Oh iya lupa, kan udah aku bilang aku jadi ngerepotin kamu" ujar Minhyun, hampir melepaskan jaket yang kini tengah di kenakannya namun tangannya ditahan oleh Daniel.

"Kan udah aku bilang juga ga ngerepotin kok, kamu boleh pake sampe rumah, nanti aku bawa kalo kamu udah nyampe" jawab Daniel, Minhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Saat baru saja ia akan protes kemudian bus yang ditunggu datang.

"Mau naik bus ini kan?" tanya Daniel, dan Minhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Yuk, ntar keburu pergi busnya" ajak Daniel, ia menarik tangan Minhyun dan menaiki bus itu. Minhyun hanya terdiam ketika tangannya di genggam oleh lelaki asing berwajah menggemaskan itu. Kemudian Daniel membawa Minhyun ke kursi kedua dari belakang. Setelah itu Daniel mempersilahkan Minhyun untuk duduk, dan Minhyunpun terduduk di kursi dekat dengan jendela dengan Daniel yang terduduk di sampingnya. Minhyun menatap Daniel kebingungan.

"Ini ceritanya kamu nganterin aku pulang atau gimana?" tanya Minhyun.

"Hah? Enggak kok, bus ini juga jurusan yang biasa aku naikin kalo mau pulang ke rumah, kali aja kita emang searah kan?" jawab Daniel, Minhyun hanya mengangguk sambil sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Daniel benar-benar gemas ingin mencubit bibir Minhyun (untuk yang kedua kalinya).

Kemudian buspun mulai melaju dan selama perjalanan hening yang menyelimuti mereka. Minhyun hanya menatap keluar jendela, menikmati pemandangan ibu kota. Sementara Daniel menatap lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya, menikmati pemandangan indah ciptaan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

Selang beberapa waktu, di halte bus berikutnya Minhyun segera beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ah aku turun di sini" ujar Minhyun, Daniel pun ikut beranjak dari duduknya. Ia kemudian berjalan turun dari bus yang diikuti oleh Minhyun di belakangnya.

"Lho, kok kamu ikutan turun?" tanya Minhyun setelah mereka turun dari bus.

"Aku juga emang turun di sini, rumah aku sekitar sini juga kok" jawab Daniel seraya tersenyum. Minhyun hanya menatap Daniel yang tengah tersenyum, kemudian ia mengangguk dan ia berjalan diikuti oleh Daniel yang berjalan di belakangnya. Minhyun menghentikan langkahnya kemudian ia berbalik menghadap Daniel yang berada di belakangnya.

"Ini kesannya aku kayak diikutin penguntit tau ga?" ujar Minhyun.

"Hah?"

"Soalnya kamu jalannya di belakang aku sih" ujar Minhyun "Aku kan jadi takut" lanjutnya. Kemudian Daniel tertawa mendengar pernyataan Minhyun.

"Yaudah kalo gitu" Daniel melangkah maju, lalu ia kembali menggenggam tangan Minhyun.

"Kita jalannya barengan aja, biar aku ga kayak penguntit lagi" lanjut Daniel.

Kini mereka berjalan beriringan dengan Daniel yang menggenggam tangan Minhyun.

"Tapi ga usah sambil pegangan tangan juga kali ya?" tanya Minhyun. Daniel tersadar kemudian ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Minhyun sambil sedikit terkekeh.

"Rumah kamu di mana emang?" tanya Daniel.

"Di depan belok kiri, rumah ke tiga dari sana itu rumah aku" jawab Minhyun, Daniel mengangguk.

"Kamu sendiri di mana rumahnya?"

"Sama, aku juga di depan belok kiri tapi nanti jalan lurus lagi" jawab Daniel.

Merekapun sama-sama berbelok ke arah kiri, hingga Minhyun berhenti tepat di rumah ke tiga setelah belok kiri. Rumah yang minimalis dengan halaman yang ditanami berbagai macam tanaman yang dengan indah menghiasi halaman rumah Minhyun.

Minhyun segera melepaskan jaket yang dipakainya.

"Ini, makasih yaa" ujar Minhyun seraya menyerahkan jaket pada Daniel.

"Sama-sama, ga perlu sungkan" jawab Daniel.

"Jadi rumah kamu dimana?"

"Sekitar sini juga, ke sana lagi" jawab Daniel seraya menunjuk arah jalan.

"Padahal rumah kamu sama rumah aku satu wilayah ya, tapi kita ga pernah ketemu" ujar Minhyun.

"Iya, mungkin dulu pernah ketemu, cuman karena kita ga saling kenal jadi ga sadar deh" terang Daniel dan Minhyun haya mengangguk.

"Yaudah kalo gitu aku masuk dulu yaa" Baru saja Minhyun akan melangkah masuk ke rumahnya, tangannya ditarik oleh tangan Daniel.

"Boleh pinjem hp kamu bentar?" tanya Daniel. Minhyun bingung, tapi ia malah mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku kemudian menyerahkannya pada Daniel.

"Buat apa emang?" tanya Minhyun saat ia melihat Daniel mengotak-atik ponsel miliknya.

"Nih" alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Minhyun, Daniel hanya mengembalikan ponsel milik Minhyun.

Saat Minhyun melihat layar ponselnya, ia memiliki satu pesan dari aplikasi LINE.

"Lho kamu nge add id line aku?" tanya Minhyun, Daniel tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Kenapa?"

"Kita kan temen? Jadi boleh dong aku nge add line kamu, jadi kita bisa komunikasi lagi nanti" jawab Daniel. Minhyun pun ikut tersenyum, ia merasa senang mendapatkan teman baru.

"Aku bakal ngehubungin kamu lagi nanti ya, dah" lanjut Daniel, kemudian ia melangkah pergi seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Minhyun. Minhyun pun ikut melambaikan tangannya pada Daniel. Setelah ia melihat punggung Daniel yang semakin lama semakin jauh dari pandangannya, barulah ia melangkah masuk rumahnya. Dengan bersenandung ria ia melihat layar ponselnya.

"Teman baru yang lucu" gumam Minhyun seraya tersenyum.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Halo aku kembali kolab sama chickenKID, kalau kalian exol pernah baca fanfic di fb mungkin pernah nemu fanfic hunhan yang bikinan kita wkwk

Fanfic kolab ini terjadi karena chickenKID biasnya Daniel dan aku Minhyun, haha iya semudah itu kita jadi suka nielhwang bareng xD

Semoga suka ya hehe

Sampe ketemu di chapter selanjutnya~

 _chickenKID dinodeer._


	2. AKU? KAMU?

**Kelinci dan Rubah**

 **Kang Daniel x Hwang Minhyun**

 **storyline by : chickenKID & dinodeer**

* * *

 _"Kita kan temen? Jadi boleh dong aku nge add line kamu, jadi kita bisa komunikasi lagi nanti" jawab Daniel. Minhyun pun ikut tersenyum, ia merasa senang mendapatkan teman baru._

 _"Aku bakal ngehubungin kamu lagi nanti ya, dah" lanjut Daniel, kemudian ia melangkah pergi seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Minhyun. Minhyun pun ikut melambaikan tangannya pada Daniel. Setelah ia melihat punggung Daniel yang semakin lama semakin jauh dari pandangannya, barulah ia melangkah masuk rumahnya. Dengan bersenandung ria ia melihat layar ponselnya._

 _"Teman baru yang lucu" gumam Minhyun seraya tersenyum._

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. AKU?! KAMU?!**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya.

Minhyun kini tengah berada kantin sekolahnya. Kedua teman kecilnya kini tengah sibuk bertengkar untuk makan siang apa, namun Minhyun justru tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda ia sedikit kesal. Tangannya tengah menggenggam ponsel yang layarnya tengah menampil chatroom line dengan seseorang yang ia namai kelinci.

"Minhyunnie, kamu mau makan apa?" tanya salah satu temannya. Namun Minhyun sedang sibuk di dunianya sendiri sambil menggerutu pelan lalu menekan-nekan layar ponselnya.

"Minhyunnie?" panggil temannya yang satu lagi.

"Katanya mau line tapi sampe sekarang belum ngeline juga." Gerutunya pelan.

"Minhyunnie!" teriak keduanya dan membuat Minhyun terlonjak kaget.

"H-hah, a-apa?" tanyanya.

Kedua temannya menatapnya sambil memicingkan matanya. "Kenapa sibuk sama hape sih? Daritadi kita nanya mau makan sama apa malah ga denger." Ujar seorang temannya yang memiliki tiga tahi lalat di pipinya.

"Euh.. ngga apa-apa kok." Jawab Minhyun sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke saku seragamnya.

Teman yang ia panggil Ong itu mengangguk kecil namun temannya yang satu lagi masih terlihat curiga pada Minhyun.

"Apa sih Minki ngeliatin mulu?" gerutu Minhyun kesal.

Minki masih menatap Minhyun curiga.

"U-udah ayo kita pesen makan nanti keburu abis coba." Ujar Minhyun mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

Perhatian Seongwu dan Minki pun teralihkan karena mereka sebenarnya sudah sangat lapar. Akhirnya mereka pun memesan nasi goreng untuk Minhyun dan Seongwu kemudian bakmie untuk Minki. Seongwu dan Minki kini terlibat percakapan serius tentang beberapa gosip namun Minhyun kini kembali sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya.

Bibirnya mengerucut lagi melihat chatroomnya dengan kelinci masih belum bertambah. Masih hanya berisi satu pesan yang dikirimkan olehnya –walaupun diketik oleh Kang Daniel kemarin.

"Dasar pembohong." Gerutunya kesal.

Minhyun kembali mengetuk-ngetukkan tangannya ke layar ponsel miliknya.

"Kelinci harusnya kan ngga boleh bohong." Gerutunya lagi.

"Adek-adek ini pesenennya, minumnya mau apa?" tanya salah satu pedagang di kantin sekolah mereka.

"Ngga Pak, kita udah bawa air sendiri hehe." Jawab Minki.

Setelah bapak pedagang itu meninggalkan mereka, Minki dan Seongwu sudah bersiap-siap untuk makan namun kegiatan mereka terhenti karena lagi-lagi melihat Minhyun tengah menatap ponselnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, persis seperti beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Main hape terus ih, emang ada apaan di hape kamu sih?" tanya Seongwu.

"Ngga ada apa-apa kok." Timpal Minhyun.

Minki berdecak. "Bohong!" ujarnya sambil merebut ponsel Minhyun dan langsung membukanya. Tentunya ia tahu sandi yang dipakai Minhyun, ia dan Seongwu sering memeriksa isi ponsel Minhyun. Takutnya ada sesuatu yang kurang pantas ada di dalam ponselnya, walaupun mereka berdua yakin Minhyun tidak mungkin memiliki hal yang semacam itu mengingat betapa polosnya teman mereka yang satu ini.

"Kelinci?" tanya Minki heran.

"Hah? Kelinci?" timpal Seongwu sambil ikut menatap ponsel Minhyun.

"Iya kelinci." Jawab Minhyun dengan ceria.

Minki mengerutkan keningnya. "Kelinci itu siapa?" tanyanya.

"Oh, aku sebenernya mau ngomongin ini tapi nanti kalau dia udah chat aku, tapi karena ketauan kalian jadinya aku ceritanya sekarang aja berarti ya..."

Minki dan Seongwu masih menatap Minhyun dengan kening mereka yang mengerut.

"Iya, jadi kemarin tuh aku ketemu sama kelinci ini di kedai kopi gitu-"

"Kamu ke kedai kopi? Ngapain?" tanya Minki heran. Seingatnya temannya yang satu ini tidak menyukai kopi.

"Aku kemarin kalah dari Kak Sujin terus disuruh sama dia beliin kopi buat dia tapi pas baru masuk aku nabrak orang gitu, terus kopi dia tumpah ke kemeja aku. Karena aku salah ya aku minta maaf tapi dianya baik malah jadi bantuin aku ngebersihin noda kopi di kemeja aku, sama nawarin jaket gitu soalnya kan kemeja akunya jadi basah gitu."

"Dia nawarin jaket? Tapi dia orang asing Minhyun!" potong Seongwu.

"Ih ngga kok, kan kita kenalan dulu kemarin jadi dia bukan orang asing." Timpal Minhyun.

Ingin rasanya Minki dan Seongwu memukul kepala temannya yang terlalu polos ini. Kenapa temannya itu mudah percaya pada orang lain? Padahal mereka sudah sering memperingatkan Minhyun tentang bahaya orang asing, tapi sepertinya Minhyun menganggap asal sudah berkenalan berarti mereka bukan orang asing.

"Tapi kalian kan baru kenalan kemarin kenapa kamu percaya sama dia sih?" tanya Minki.

Minhyun tersenyum lebar. "Dia baik! Terus dia kayak kelinci kalau lagi senyum! Orang yang kayak kelinci ga mungkin orang jahat!"

Seongwu dan Minki menghela napasnya. "Kita harus memberikan pelajaran tentang orang asing lagi." ujar mereka pada diri mereka sendiri.

"Oh iya terus akhirnya aku pulang pake jaket dia, dan ternyata rumah dia tuh deket rumah aku gitu, jadinya kita kemarin pulang bareng deh. Nah sebelum dia pulang dia ngeadd line dia di hape aku gitu dan katanya mau jadi temen aku, yaudah jadinya kemarin kita temenan. Tapi sampe sekarang dia belum ngeline lagi padahal kemarin dia sendiri yang bilang mau ngeline aku. Nyebelin kan?"

"Bentar dia emang tinggal di daerah rumah kamu?" tanya Minki.

Minhyun mengangguk kecil. "Eung, kata dia rumahnya deket situ sih kenapa emang?"

"Kenapa percaya sih Minhyun? Kalo misalnya dia bohong gimana coba?" tanya Minki lagi.

"Ngapain dia harus bohong?" tanya Minhyun heran.

Minki mendesah kasar. "Bisa aja dia bohong supaya bisa tau rumah kamu dimana." Jawabnya.

"Hah? Lagian sekarang dia udah jadi temen aku berarti gapapa dong tahu rumah aku." Timpal Minhyun.

Seongwu mendesah lelah. "Kalau dia orang jahat gimana?"

"Kelinci itu ngga mungkin jahat." Timpal Minhyun.

"Gawat banget sih ini, kita tinggalin sehari bentar aja udah cerita punya temen baru dan sekarang ngebelain temen baru yang entah asal usulnya setengah mati." Bisik Seongwu pada Minki.

"Bener anjir, polos banget sih, gampang banget buat diculik emang si Minhyun. Pokoknya kita harus tahu kelinci itu siapa." Balas Minki sambil berbisik pada Seongwu.

Seongwu dan Minki ini memang teman kecil Minhyun. Mereka tahu kalau keluarga Minhyun benar-benar menjaga Minhyun dari hal yang buruk-buruk yang biasa anak SMA lakukan. Merokok, pulang malam, balapan, mabuk, menonton video porno dan kelakuan nakal lainnya. Minhyun yang senang-senang saja dimanja oleh keluarganya membuat Seongwu dan Minki pun ikut menjaga Minhyun sehingga Minhyun benar-benar polos tidak seperti anak SMA kebanyakan.

"Lagian aku yang punya temen baru kok kalian yang ribut sih?" gerutu Minhyun kesal.

"Jelas lah, kamu itu di sekolah aja mainnya sama kita terus, nah sekarang tiba-tiba kamu bilang kamu punya temen baru, pastinya kita harus waspada dong, siapa tahu kan dia jahat." Timpal Minki.

Minhyun mendengus. "Aku juga main sama temen yang lain kok, cuma emang seringnya sama kalian, dan kelincin itu ngga jahat!"

"Coba Ki, lihat foto profilnya si kelinci sama homenya." Ujar Seongwu tanpa mempedulikan Minhyun yang jadi kesal dan malah mulai memakan nasi gorengnya.

"Ga pake foto asli Ong, hmm... dia juga ngga pernah nge post apa-apa. Kita _no clue_ banget ini." Timpal Minki. Minhyun pun langsung merebut ponselnya dari tangan Minki.

"Terus ini jadinya gimana? Dia belum ngechat apa-apa." Ujar Minhyun.

"Yaudah chat aja hai gitu." Ucap Seongwu.

Plak.

"Ih kan kita belum tahu dia itu baik atau engga, malah disuruh di chat lagi, tadi padahal larang-larang, labil banget anjir lo." Ujar Minki sedikit kesal.

Seongwu terkekeh pelan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Mereka pun mulai memakan makan siang mereka yang sudah cukup dingin karena mereka sejak tadi sibuk mengobrol.

Tanpa mereka tahu Minhyun sudah mengetikkan 'hai' ke kelinci yang tadi mereka perdebatkan.

_SKIP TIME_

Daniel tersenyum seraya menatap layar ponselnya, ia baru saja membuka pesan masuk di aplikasi LINE dari lelaki yang baru bertemu dengannya kemarin.

"Woy udah belum? Lama bener ngerjainnya" suara lelaki lain menghilangkan senyum yang tadi terpampang di wajah Daniel. Kini ia sedang berada di sekolah bersama teman-teman satu gengnya. Ada Woojin, Wonwoo, Donghyun, Ten, Samuel, dan teman-teman satu gengnya yang lain.

"Lo ini beneran pinter ga sih? Seriusan deh lama banget, gue kayaknya bisa ngerjain lebih cepet" lelaki yang menghilangkan senyum Daniel tadi berbicara lagi, lebih tepatnya berteriak pada lelaki baik hati berkacamata yang kini tengah mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Park Woojin, lo cuman bisanya ngomel doang! Berisik banget tau ga?" ya, lelaki tadi yang berteriak pada lelaki baik hati berkacamata itu Woojin, dan baru saja ia dapat protes dari teman satu gengnya Donghyun. Yang lain tertawa dan menganguk-ngangguk menyetujui perkataan Donghyun.

"Eh gue serius, ni anak lama banget timbang ngerjain tugas kita doang. Gue juga bisa sendiri kalo cuman ngerjain soal ini" jawab Woojin.

PLAK

Satu pukulan telak mengenai kepala Woojin. Itu pukulan dari Daniel yang gemas mendengar perkataan teman satu gengnya itu.

"Sekali lagi lo ngomong, gue jait mulut lo!" ancam Daniel dan Woojin hanya tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi gingsulnya, lalu ia melakukan gerakan seperti mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Sementara itu lelaki baik hati berkacamata yang sedang mengerjakan tugas geng Daniel gemetar. Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya,kini ia mulai ketakutan, dan hal tersebut sangat tidak membantu menyelesaikan tugas dengan cepat. Sebab tangannya yang ia pakai untuk menulis ikut bergetar, membuat tulisannya tidak rapi sama sekali.

PLAK

Kini pukulan Daniel beralih pada lelaki baik hati berkacamata tadi.

"Kalo lo gemeteran kayak gitu kapan bakal kelarnya tugas kita-kita?" suara serak Daniel penuh penekanan. Lelaki berkacamata tadi hanya menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Ia kembali membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Kemudian kembali menulis, kali ini lebih cepat karena ia ingin segera kabur dari geng Daniel.

Setelah lelaki itu selesai mengerjakan tugas kepunyaan gengnya Daniel, iapun disuruh mengumpulkannya ke ruang guru. Dengan peluh membasahi keningnya, ia terpaksa harus menuruti perintah Daniel dan kawan-kawannya, walaupun sebenarnya ia lelah. Tapi demi keselamatan nyawanya ia pun pergi dengan setumpuk buku ke ruang guru untuk mengumpulkan tugas Daniel dan kawan-kawannya.

"Masih siang nih, ke _basecamp_ yuk" ajak Woojin kepada kawan-kawannya. Yang lain hanya mengangguk tanda setuju kemudian beranjak dari tempat masing-masing menuju _basecamp_ yang dimaksud oleh Woojin.

Sementara itu di sisi lain, lelaki bermata sipit bak rubah tengah gusar di tempatnya. Ia melihat pesan yang ia kirim di aplikasi LINE kepada Daniel sudah ada tanda 'read'. Namun setelah lama menunggu, pesannya itu sama sekali tidak ada balasannya. Dan _mood_ dia pun memburuk.

"Katanya temen, tapi cuman nge read doang, huh nyebelin!" gumam Minhyun, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya yang sepertinya itu memang hobinya.

"Hah? Jadi kamu udah nge _chat_ dia?" tanya Minki, mungkin ia mendengar gumaman pelan Minhyun.

"Abisnya tadi kalian berisik sih, yaudah aku nurutin saran Ong buat ngechat duluan, ngechat hai doang sih" ujar Minhyun tersenyum sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. Minki segera memukul Seongwo, karena saran darinya Minhyun sekarang dalam bahaya pikir Minki. Dan merekapun terlibat dalam perdebatan, Minhyun yang bingung tidak mempedulikan mereka berdua dan hanya kembali menatap sendu layar ponselnya yang tak kunjung ada balasan dari si kelinci teman barunya.

_SKIP TIME_

Bel pulang berbunyi, Minhyun membereskan semua peralatan belajarnya.

"Yuk pulang bareng" ajak Minki, ia mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Minhyun dan tersenyum lebar. Minhyun terdiam sejenak seraya berpikir. Karena ia tak kunjung mendapat balasan dari si kelinci teman barunya itu, ia berniat untuk mencarinya di kedai kopi kemarin. Tapi kalau ia jujur mengatakan hal tersebut pada Minki dan Seongwo, sudah pasti ia tak akan diberikan ijin. Maka dari itu ia harus berpikir alasan apa yang akan diberikannya.

"Hari ini aku dijemput Kak Sujin, soalnya kemaren aku ga jadi beliin dia kopi, hari ini dia minta anter buat beli kopi" jawab Minhyun. Dan Minki langsung melepaskan lengannya dari leher Minhyun.

"Yah padahal tadinya aku mau ngajak kamu buat jalan-jalan sebentar, tapi ga apa-apa deh kalo sama Kak Sujin, aku ga khawatir" ujar Minki. Seongwo hanya mengangguk-ngangguk. Kemudian mereka sama-sama berjalan pulang dan berpisah saat di gerbang sekolah karena Minhyun beralasan untuk menunggu jemputan kakak perempuannya Sujin. Minki dan Seongwo hanya melambaikan tangan pada Minhyun dan dibalas oleh Minhyun. Setelah punggung mereka berdua sudah menghilang dari pandangan mata Minhyun, ia pun segera bergegas berjalan menuju kedai kopi kemarin yang jaraknya memang tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolahannya.

Saat ia sudah sampai dan membuka pintu toko menyebabkan bunyi 'cring' dari pintu itu, Minhyun mengedarkan pandangannya. Dan ia menangkap sesosok tubuh laki-laki bersurai coklat sedang memunggunginya. Namun Minhyun tahu itu Daniel, si kelinci teman barunya itu. Ia berjalan menuju meja di mana Daniel duduk.

Minhyun menepuk pundak Daniel pelan, dan iapun menoleh.

"Kamu kok ga bales line aku sih?" Daniel sedikit terkejut saat ia melihat Minhyun di hadapannya. Kemudian ia tersenyum saat melihat Minhyun sedikit cemberut mengerucutkan bibirnya setelah bertanya tadi. Membuat Daniel gemas ingin menyubit bibirnya, lagi. Daniel selalu memikirkan hal ini jika Minhyun sudah mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Oh maaf, tadi aku agak sibuk" jawab Daniel masih tersenyum menghadap Minhyun.

"AKU?" suara laki-laki mengintrupsi mereka. Minhyun mengalihkan pandanganya pada lelaki yang baru saja berteriak 'Aku'. Laki-laki yang tengah duduk berhadapan dengan Daniel, laki-laki itu Park Woojin, teman satu geng Kang Daniel.

"SERIUS AKU?" ulang Woojin dengan nada tinggi, ia terlihat terkejut ketika Daniel mengucapkan kata 'aku'.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Minhyun bingung seraya menunjuk mereka berdua.

Daniel menggelengkan kepalanya "Ngga kok, oh iya kamu mau pesen apa?" tanya Daniel.

"Hah? Kamu? Serius gue ga salah denger?" ocehan Woojin sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh Daniel ataupun Minhyun.

"Aku ga suka kopi" jawaban singkat Minhyun membuat Daniel sedikit terkejut. Jika Minhyun tak suka kopi, lalu untuk apa dia ke kedai kopi? Begitulah kira-kira yang ada dalam benak Daniel.

"Jadi kamu maunya apa?" tanya Daniel.

"Aku maunya eskrim" jawab Minhyun, membuat Daniel mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian ia beranjak dari duduknya dan segera menggengam tangan Minhyun.

"Yaudah ayo kita beli eskrim sekarang" ajak Daniel, dan iapun menarik tangan Minhyun yang pasrah mengikutinya. Meninggalkan Woojin yang bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"WOY KANG DANIEL, SERIUS NIH LO NINGGALIN GUE?" teriak Woojin yang malah mendapatkan tatapan dari para pengunjung di sana tanpa ada respon dari orang yang namanya ia teriakan.

" _Shit_ " gumam Woojin, ia hanya bisa menyeruput kopi di hadapannya dengan rasa jengkel karena ditinggalkan oleh Daniel tanpa penjelasan.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Danielnya soft buat Minhyun haha

semoga suka yaaa

sampe ketemu di chap selanjutnya

 _chickenKID & dinodeer._


	3. Senyuman itu

**Kelinci dan Rubah**

 **Kang Daniel x Hwang Minhyun**

 **storyline : chickenKID & dinodeer**

 **maaf kalo ada typo ya hehe**

* * *

 _"WOY KANG DANIEL, SERIUS NIH LO NINGGALIN GUE?" teriak Woojin yang malah mendapatkan tatapan dari para pengunjung di sana tanpa ada respon dari orang yang namanya ia teriakan._

 _"Shit" gumam Woojin, ia hanya bisa menyeruput kopi di hadapannya dengan rasa jengkel karena ditinggalkan oleh Daniel tanpa penjelasan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3. Senyuman itu...**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi kamu mau pesen yang mana? Aku yang traktir" Daniel menawarkan pada Minhyun dan Minhyun terlihat tengah berpikir. Matanya menggerayang semua menu yang terpampang di sana. Kini mereka berdua tengah berada di kedai eskrim. Karena sesaat setelah Minhyun berkata ia ingin makan eskrim, Daniel langsung membawanya ke kedai eskrim ini.

"Aku pengennya eskrim yang itu" jawab Minhyun seraya menunjuk menu yang memperlihatkan gambar eksrim porsi besar di sana.

"Beneran nih gapapa di traktir kamu?" tanya Minhyun setelahnya. Daniel hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman.

"Mbak, pesen yang itu yaa satu" ujar Daniel kepada penjual eskrim di sana. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Minhyun.

"Gapapa kok, anggep aja ini permintaan maaf soalnya aku ga bales _chat_ kamu" Daniel tersenyum lagi pada Minhyun yang membuat Minhyun ikut tersenyum.

"Makasih lho yaa, eh kamu ga pesen?" tanya Minhyun. Daniel menggeleng, karena sebenarnya ia tak terlalu suka yang manis-manis. Tapi untuk lelaki manis di hadapannya ini pengecualian (mungkin ia sudah terjebak pada pesonanya Hwang Minhyun sedari awal).

"Ini pesanannya" ujar perempuan tadi yang Daniel sebut dengan sebutan "mbak". Daniel pun membawa pesanan eksrim tersebut yang ternyata porsinya memang sangat besar.

"Mbak boleh minta sendoknya satu lagi ga?" pinta Minhyun, dan perempuan penjual eskrim tersebut hanya mengangguk, lalu memberikan satu sendok lagi pada Minhyun.

"Porsinya gede, jadi kita makan berdua aja ya" ujar Minhyun tersenyum kepada Daniel. Daniel hanya mengangguk, kemudian Minhyun menarik tangan Daniel memilah kursi yang akan mereka tempati. Entah kenapa sedari tadi senyum selalu terpampang di wajah mereka berdua.

Merekapun memakan eskrim yang diinginkan Minhyun. Daniel terkekeh saat melihat Minhyun yang memakan eskrim dengan penuh semangat. Dan kemudian Daniel berinisiatif untuk mengusap lembut sudut bibir Minhyun saat ia melihat ada eskrim yang tertinggal di sana.

Deg deg deg

Itu suara detak jantungnya Daniel. Entah mengapa jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat saat ia melakukannya. Sementara Minhyun hanya tersenyum lembut, kemudian dengan lucunya ia langsung mengusap seluruh permukaan bibirnya oleh punggung tangannya.

"Sori aku kayak anak kecil ya" Minhyun terkekeh. Daniel hanya menjawab dengan tersenyum, setelah tadi ia mengusap sudur bibirnya Minhyun kini tangannya naik ke kepala Minhyun dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Ngga papa kok, kamu gemesin" jawab Daniel. Minhyun hanya ber'hehe' ria, ia kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya memakan eskrim.

Tanpa mereka sadari, tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk, seorang pria tengah tercengang setelah melihat adegan mengusap sudut bibir dan adegan mengusap pucuk kepala yang dilakukan Daniel pada Minhyun. Tangannya tengah memegang sebuah ponsel yang ia arahkan ke tempat dimana Daniel dan Minhyun berada. Itu Park Woojin, kawan satu gengnya Daniel. Setelah ia ditinggalkan oleh Daniel dan Minhyun rupanya ia mengikuti mereka berdua. Lalu ia iseng berdiam di tempat yang tak jauh dari Daniel dan Minhyun berada, mengeluarkan ponsel dan merekam video mereka yang tengah memakan eskrim. Namun ia tak menyangka dengan adegan usap mengusap tadi. Mulutnya masih terbuka lebar dengan mata yang melotot hampir keluar dari tempatnya.

'Anjir itu si Kang Daniel ngapain' batinnya. Acara merekam yang dilakukan oleh Woojin terhenti saat tiba-tiba ada bunyi panggilan masuk di ponselnya.

Nama Donghyun tertera di sana.

"Hallo..."

"Iyaa bentar lagi gue kesana..."

"Iya bawel banget anjir lo kayak cewek aja..."

"Siap-siap, oke" setelah panggilan selesai, Woojin memasukan ponselnya pada saku celananya. Kemudian ia kembali menatap kedua sejoli yang masih menikmati eskrimnya.

"Ini sih berita gede, gimana ya kalo anak-anak tau" Woojin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian melangkah pergi dari tempatnya.

_SKIP TIME_

Daniel dan Minhyun kini tengah berada di _game centre_. Setelah tadi menghabiskan eskrim jumbo, Daniel mengajak Minhyun ke _game centre_. Sejujurnya Daniel hanya modus mengajak Minhyun ke _game centre_ agar mereka bisa bersama lebih lama lagi. Namun reaksi Minhyun setelah memasuki _game centre_ sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya, namun bisa menjadi momen yang tak boleh dilupakan oleh Kang Daniel seumur hidupnya.

Lihatlah betapa menggemaskannya seorang Hwang Minhyun saat ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tak percaya melihat pemandangan yang baru pertama ia lihat. Lihatlah betapa menggemaskannya seorang Hwang Minhyun saat matanya berbinar-binar melihat permainan yang ada di sana. Lihatlah betapa menggemaskannya seorang Hwang Minhyun yang beberapa kali berucap "woaah" dengan takjubnya melihat orang-orang yang tengah memainkan permainan di sana. Daniel tersenyum melihat betapa menggemaskannya seorang Hwang Minhyun. Rasanya ia ingin mencubit pipi Minhyun gemas.

Seorang Hwang Minhyun seumur hidupnya memang tidak pernah ke _game centre_. Ia tak pernah diajak oleh dua sahabatnya (Ong dan Minki) ke _game centre_. Kata mereka berdua _game centre_ tempat yang ramai, itu tak baik untuk seseorang yang polos seperti Minhyun. Dan mereka berdua juga menjaga agar sahabatnya itu tidak kecanduan _game_.

Maka dari itu sekarang ini Minhyun tengah merasa takjub terhadap apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Mihyun merutuk dalam hati kenapa kedua sahabatnya itu tidak pernah mengajaknya bermain ke _game centre_. Bahkan kedua sahabatnya pernah mengatakan bahwa _game centre_ adalah tempat berbahaya.

Minhyun menoleh pada Daniel yang ternyata tengah memandanginya dengan senyuman terpampang di wajahnya.

'Duh kelinci imut' batin Minhyun dalam hati. Ia sangat berterimakasih pada Daniel yang mau mengajaknya ke _game centre_ ini. Ia jadi tahu ternyata _game centre_ tidak semenyeramkan yang dikatakan oleh dua sahabatnya.

"Jadi kamu mau main permainan yang mana?" tanya Daniel. Minhyun segera mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia tengah memilah dan memilih kira-kira permainan apa yang akan dimainkannya.

"Aku pengen coba permainan yang itu" jawab Minhyun seraya menunjuk _game_ yang tengah dimainkan oleh seorang lelaki. Lelaki itu tengah menembak-nembak ke layar kaca di hadapannya.

"Itu juga" tunjuk Minhyun ke arah permainan yang tengah dimainkan oleh bocah lelaki kira-kira anak SD yang tengah sibuk memukul-mukul kepala tupai yang keluar masuk lubang di hadapannya.

"Aduh aku bingung, banyak banget yang seru" ujar Minhyun seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Mungkin sekarang pemandangan itu sudah menjadi candu bagi Daniel. Setiap Minhyun mengercutkan bibirnya lucu membuat Daniel tersenyum dan ribuan kupu-kupu menari di perutnya. Sungguh Daniel sangat suka melihat Minhyun yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya itu.

'Kapan gue bisa ngemut, eh maksudnya nyubit itu bibir monyongnya sih, gemesin banget' batin Daniel.

"Yaudah, kamu tunggu di sini, aku beli koinnya dulu ya" ujar Daniel, dan Minhyun hanya mengangguk patuh. Ia sebenarnya tak mengerti apa maksud Daniel, tapi ia menurut saja, menunggu Daniel yang tengah mengantri untuk membeli koin.

Setelah membeli koin Daniel langsung mengajak Minhyun bermain berbagai macam permainan. Dari yang disebutkan oleh Minhyun tadi, sampai permainan yang diusulkan oleh Daniel. Terpancar kebahagiaan di wajah Minhyun. Ia benar-benar bahagia saat ini, baru pertama di dalam hidupnya ia merasa sebahagia ini. Dan itu berkat Kang Daniel.

Di saat Minhyun tidak bisa memainkan permainan yang dipilihnya, Daniel akan dengan sabar mengajarkan Minhyun hingga ia bisa memainkannya. Saat mereka memainkan permainan yang harus dilakukan oleh berdua, mereka bekerja sama dengan baik hingga mendapatkan kupon yang banyak. Minhyun sangat bersyukur mendapatkan teman sebaik dan semenyenangkan Daniel.

Setelah mencoba beberapa macam permainan, kini wajah Minhyun tengah serius memainkan permainan di hadapannya. Ia berkonsentrasi penuh untuk mendapatkan satu boneka. Ya, Minhyun kini tengah fokus di depan mesin boneka. Ini sudah percobaan ke tiga kali, dan Minhyun merasa kali ini ia harus berhasil. Tapi ternyata itu hanya harapannya saja, karena ia gagal untuk yang ke tiga kalinya.

"Yaaah, aduh, kenapa sih susah banget" keluh Minhyun. Raut sedih kini terpampang di wajahnya. Daniel tak tega melihat raut sedih di wajah Minhyun.

"Coba aku nyobain" ujar Daniel, dan Minhyun kemudian menggeser tubuhnya mempersilahkan Daniel untuk memainkannya. Daniel memasukan koin, dan mulai berkonsentrasi menjalankan mesin itu.

"Kamu mau boneka yang mana?" tanya Daniel.

"Yang kelinci itu tuh, daritadi aku gagal terus kan" jawab Minhyun. Ia gemas karena kegagalannya. Ia benar-benar ingin mendapatkan boneka tersebut.

"Iya, iya sedikit lagi, ya, kamu bisa, sedikit lagi" Minhyun meracau saat Daniel tengah berkonsentrasi untuk mendapatkan boneka itu.

"YAK, YES, BERHASIL!" Minhyun berteriak senang ketika Daniel berhasil mendapatkan boneka yang ia inginkan. Raut wajah sendu yang tadi terpampang kini berganti dengan wajah bahagia. Ia dengan tak sabaran mengambil bonekanya. Daniel terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Liat boneka kelinci, kayak kamu" ujar Minhyun dengan nada ceria.

"Lho emang aku kayak kelinci?" tanya Daniel. Minhyun mengangguk.

"Coba deh kamu senyum" titah Minhyun.

"Kayak gini?" Dan kemudian Daniel tersenyum, matanya hilang saat ia tersenyum dan gigi kelinci terpampang jelas di sana.

"Ih iya iya, lucuu kayak gitu, aku suka banget kalo liat kamu senyum"

Deg

Hati Daniel berdesir.

Perkataan tersebut terlontar dari mulut Minhyun dengan ringannya. Kemudian ia mensejajarkan bonekanya dengan wajah Daniel. Ia membawa ponsel yang ada di sakunya lalu ia mengambil foto kelinci tersebut bersama wajah Daniel yang sedang tersenyum.

"Tuh kan lucu" Minhyun tersenyum senang, ia benar-benar gemas melihat hasil fotonya. Ia tak sadar bahwa segala tingkah lakunya kini sedikit membuat wajah seorang Kang Daniel merona.

'Gila, gue culik juga ni anak' batin Daniel dalam hati. Ia mencoba menenangkan detak jantugnnya yang tak karuan.

Tak terasa hari sudah semakin gelap. Minhyun sebenarnya saat ini masih asyik memainkan game memukul tupai namun mengingat Minhyun yang katanya jarang pulang malam Daniel pun memutuskan untuk mengajaknya pulang.

"Ehh? Pulang sekarang? Tapi aku masih mau maiiin~" rengeknya.

Ingin rasanya Daniel menguyel-uyel pipinya yang mengembung karena kesal.

"Katanya kan kamu biasanya ga pulang sore, nanti kalo orangtua kamu khawatir gimana?" tanya Daniel. Tangannya mengusak pelan rambut Minhyun –mungkin pipi akan jadi sasaran selanjutnya setelah mereka lebih dekat.

Minhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu dengan enggan mengangguk pelan.

"Iya ayo pulang."

Daniel mengambil napas panjang. Sepertinya bibir Minhyun memang sangat berbahaya. Berbahaya bagi pikiran dan hatinya.

"Ayo, aku anter."

Mereka pun akhirnya keluar dari _game center_ tersebut dan menaiki bus ke arah rumah Minhyun. Di dalam bus Minhyun tertidur dengan kapala yang terhuyung-huyung karena pergerakan bus, sepertinya ia kelelahan karena habis bermain hampir selama dua jam penuh. Daniel yang melihat itu langsung menarik kepala Minhyun dan membuatnya menyandar di pundak Daniel.

"Hhh Niel shshs seru hihi."

Igauan Minhyun membuat Daniel terkikik kecil. Sepertinya rubahnya (err, sejak kapan Minhyun menjadi hak milik Daniel ya?) sangat senang hari ini sampai mengigau seperti itu.

Daniel mengelus-elus lembut surai hitam Minhyun. Entah sudah berapa kali Daniel tersenyum dan tertawa hari ini. Padahal Daniel sebenarnya termasuk orang yang jarang menampakkan senyumnya pada orang lain, namun pada Minhyun yang baru ia kenal kemarin Daniel sudah lebih dari siap jika Minhyun memintanya tersenyum sepanjang hari. Oh! Dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa jantungnya berdebar karena pemuda manis disebelahnya.

Daniel tahu ia tertarik pada pemuda ini, sejak pertama bertemu. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa cinta pada pandangan pertama itu benar-benar nyata.

.

.

"Minhyun... Minhyun, ayo bangun."

"Hmmh..."

Daniel terkikik gemas karena reaksi Minhyun yang justru semakin menyembunyikan kepalanya di leher Daniel.

"Minhyun... sebentar lagi bisnya sampai." Bisik Daniel lagi. Ia masih tidak berhenti mengelus rambut halus Minhyun dengan tangannya.

"Hei, ayo bangun rubah pemalas."

Minhyun langsung terbangun dengan bibirnya yang sudah ia kerucutkan. "Aku bukan pemalas, dan aku manusia Niel, bukan rubah, ck."

"Iya, iya Hwang Minhyun yang manusia dan bukan pemalas. Ayo siap-siap turun."

Daniel dan Minhyun pun langsung berdiri di dekat pintu keluar bis. Sampai akhirnya mereka pun turun dan berjalan beriringan menuju rumah Minhyun. Tangan mereka saling terjuntai dan terkadang bahkan punggung tangan mereka bersentuhan.

Ingin rasanya Daniel menggenggam tangan itu tapi ia tidak ingin Minhyun merasa kalau Daniel sangat terburu-buru jadi ia pun mengurungkan niatnya dan memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya.

"Hwang Minhyun! Kamu kemana aja?! Mama udah nelponin kamu beberapa kali tapi ga kamu angkat! Ya ampun sayang jangan bikin Mama takut gini dong!"

Mereka bahkan belum mengucapkan salam tapi Orangtua Minhyun yang sedang menunggu di teras rumah Minhyun langsung berteriak.

"Oh! Minhyun lupa ngeganti mode hape Minhyun hehe." Jawabnya polos.

"Ya ampun Mama tuh udah khawatir terus kamu malah jawabnya gitu aja? Mama-"

"Halo Tante, Om. Maaf nyela omongan Tante saya Daniel temennya Minhyun. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf dulu karena yang bikin Minhyun pulang malam itu saya Tante. Saya minta maaf karena ga ingat buat ngehubungin Om sama Tante, maaf ya Tante."

Mama Hwang langsung terdiam. Sepertinya ia baru menyadari kalau Minhyun tidak pulang sendirian.

"Kamu siapa?" tanya Papa Hwang dengan nada sedikit tajam.

"Saya Kang Daniel, temennya Minhyun Om." Jawab Daniel.

"Tapi kamu ga satu sekolahan sama anak saya-"

"Ih Papa udah deh jangan galak-galak gitu sama Daniel. Dia tuh temen Minhyun, emangnya kalau ga satu sekolah ga boleh jadi temen ya?"

Papa Hwang tergelak. "Bukan gitu sayang, Papa kan cuma penasaran aja."

"Penasaran tapi nadanya galak banget."

"Habisnya kan salah kamu sendiri ga ngabarin ke Papa sama Mama dan bikin kita khawatir. Salah siapa coba?"

Minhyun terdiam. "Iya, Minhyun minta maaf ya Pa. Lain kali Minhyun bilang dulu kalau mau kemana-mana."

"Saya juga minta maaf ya Om."

Melihat Daniel yang sudah bertanggung jawab dan mengantarkan Minhyun dengan selamat ke rumah, Orangtua Minhyun pun melunak.

"Iya lain kali kamu harus lapor ke saya kalau mau ngajak main anak saya." Ujar Papa Hwang.

"Iya saya ngerti Om. Makasih ya Om."

 _"_ _Kesannya kok kayak baru dikasih ijin buat kencan ya?"_ batin Daniel.

"Udah sana masuk aja ih, Minhyun mau bicara dulu sama Daniel."

Setelah yakin kalau Daniel adalah orang baik –melihat Minhyun sangat percaya padanya. Orangtua Minhyun pun masuk ke rumah dan menyisakan Minhyun dan Daniel di tepi pagar.

"Aku ga ngajak kamu masuk soalnya udah malem, kamu harus pulang terus belajar ya."

Daniel terkikik. "Iya, iya."

"Terus nanti kalau aku line jangan dibaca doang."

Daniel tertawa.

"Ih jangan cuma ketawa doang Niel! Jangan sampe aku nunggu balesan dari kamu seudah baca kata _read_."

"Oh, jadi kamu nunggu?" tanya Daniel senang –namun tentunya tidak terlalu ia perlihatkan.

"Iyalah, pokoknya balesnya jangan lama-lama!" seru Minhyun lagi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Daniel hanya bisa tertawa lagi. "Iya Hwang Minhyun, iyaaa~" ia kemudian mengusak puncak kepala Minhyun gemas.

 _"_ _Sial, beneran gue culik juga ni anak"_

.

.

Minhyun baru saja hendak naik ke tempat tidurnya sampai ia mendengar dering ponselnya.

 _Kelinci._

Minhyun tersenyum senang kemudian mengangkat telepon dari teman barunya itu.

"Halo?"

 _"_ _Minhyun? Udah tidur?"_

Minhyun naik ke tempat tidurnya. "Kalo udah tidur ini yang ngangkat telepon siapa coba?"

Daniel terdengar terkikik kecil.

 _"_ _Ganti deh pertanyaannya, udah mau tidur?"_

Minhyun menggeleng kecil, kemudian ia tertawa karena sadar kalau Daniel tidak akan melihatnya. "Baru mau hehe."

 _"_ _Kamu kenapa ketawa tadi?"_

"Tadi aku ngegeleng gitu terus sadar kalo kamu ga akan liat, oon ya?"

Daniel ikut tertawa kecil. _"Gemesin itu mah."_

"Ih gemes apanya sih Niel... Oh iya, kamu udah belajar?"

 _"_ _Udah, yaudah teleponnya aku tutup ya, kan kamunya mau tidur."_

"Terus kamu nelepon buat apa?" tanya Minhyun heran.

Ada jeda sebentar. _"Pengen aja."_

"Ohh... tapi aku hoaaaam mau tidur." Ujar Minhyun sambil menguap.

 _"_ _Iya manis, makanya aku tutup ya? Malem Minhyun, mimpi indah yaa."_

"Eh Niel! Besok kita ketemu lagi?" tanya Minhyun tiba-tiba.

Daniel terdiam sebentar. "Kita liat besok ya, nanti aku line."

Minhyun tersenyum kecil. "Oke! Malem Niel, jangan lupa sikat gigi ya nanti!"

"Hahaha, iya iya nanti aku sikat gigi. Malem Minhyun."

Setelah menutup sambungan telepon line nya dengan Daniel, Minhyun langsung menyimpan ponselnya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku pengen cepet besok." Gumamnya.

Sepertinya Daniel sudah menjadi eksistensi yang penting di kehidupan Minhyun.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Halooo terimakasih ya buat yang udah review fanfic ini hehe

makasih juga buat woooozzii yang ngasih tau kesalahan di fanfic iniiiii, makasih yaaaa :)))

maaf belum aku bales ya reviewnya huhu belum sempet soalnya :( dan akhir-akhir ini sinyal internetnya jelek mulu huhu :(

tapi nanti aku bales kok hehe

sampe ketemu di chap selanjutnya

 _chickendKID & dinodeer._


	4. Kelinci?

**Kelinci dan Rubah**

 **Kang Daniel x Hwang Minhyun**

 **storyline by : chickenKID & dinodeer**

* * *

 _Setelah menutup sambungan telepon line nya dengan Daniel, Minhyun langsung menyimpan ponselnya dan tersenyum tipis._

 _"Aku pengen cepet besok." Gumamnya._

 _Sepertinya Daniel sudah menjadi eksistensi yang penting di kehidupan Minhyun._

 **.**

.

 **Chapter 4 : Kelinci?**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hahaha, iya iya nanti aku sikat gigi. Malem Minhyun."

Setelah mengucapkan itu Daniel langsung menutup sambungan telepon dengan rubah cantik itu. Sebuah senyum tipis kini tercetak di bibirnya, mengingat kejadian tadi siang dan juga isi percakapan telepon tadi yang menggemaskan.

Ia sampai tidak sadar kalau Woojin sudah berada di depannya dan melihat Daniel senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Jadi dia siapa Bang?"

Daniel mendelik saat melihat Woojin tengah berada di hadapannya sambil memasang tampang ingin tahu.

"Dia yang mana?" tanya Daniel pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Aku? Serius 'aku' Bang?" ujarnya mendramatisir. Sementara Daniel pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Kamu? Serius 'kamu'?" lanjutnya lagi. Matanya sudah ikut membelalak karena ucapan berlebihannya.

Pletak.

Daniel langsung memukul kepala Woojin, pelan sih tapi tetap saja lumayan sakit.

"Berisik lo." Geram Daniel. Woojin hanya tertawa sambil mengusap-usap bagian kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul Daniel. Ia pun memilih duduk di samping pemuda yang baru memukulnya itu.

"Btw dia keliatan polos gitu Bang, _please_ jangan rusak anak orang Bang."

"Ngga lah gila aja lo." Timpal Daniel.

Woojin mendengus. "Abisnya lo kan pacaran, tinggalin, pacaran, tinggalin, bilang putus aja kagak. Jangan sampe baperin anak orang terus lo tinggalin, kasian dia keliatan rapuh gitu Bang." Ungkap Woojin.

Daniel balas mendengus pada Woojin. "Ngga lah belum dipacarin juga."

"Tapi lo udah niat kan?"

Daniel terdiam mendengar ucapan Woojin sambil berdiri ia pun menjawab, "liat aja nanti." Dan meninggalkan Woojin yang masih duduk di bangku _basecamp_ mereka.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Minhyun baru saja hendak turun dari mobil ayahnya yang memang selalu mengantarnya sejak pagi, sampai ayahnya bersuara.

"Jangan lupa makan siang ya, kalau nanti mau pergi sama temenmu itu yang kemarin siapa namanya?"

"Daniel Pa."

"Iya sama Daniel, bilang dulu ke Papa atau Mama oke?" titah Papa Hwang.

Minhyun mengangguk kecil. "Iya Pa."

"Kalau mau pergi sama Seongwu atau Minki juga tetep harus bilang oke?" titah ayahnya lagi.

"Iya Papa ih bawel banget. Minhyun sekolah dulu ya, dah Papa!"

Minhyun pun langsung turun tanpa peduli ayahnya sudah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah putranya itu.

"HAI KALIAN!" seru Minhyun tiba-tiba sambil memeluk kedua sahabatnya dari belakang.

"IH ANJIR MINHYUN NGAGETIN!" seru Minki sambil mukul pundak Minhyun.

Minhyun tertawa sementara Seongwu ikut memukul kepala Minhyun.

"Hehehe." Si pelaku pengejutan hanya berhehe ria membuat kedua temannya mendecak kesal.

Tiba-tiba Minki terlihat teringat sesuatu, ia langsung menunjuk Minhyun dan menatapnya kesal.

"Kemarin kemana?! Mama kamu nyariin tau!" serunya.

Seongwu ikut menatap Minhyun kesal. "Iya! Mama kamu kedengeran khawatir banget tau!" timpalnya.

Bukannya menyalak kesal, Minhyun justru tersenyum lebar. "Oh! Kemarin aku main ke _game center_ sama temen baru aku itu loh." Jawabnya.

Kedua sahabatnya itu hanya bisa menatap Minhyun tidak percaya. "Jadi kamu ngehubungin dia?!" seru mereka berbarengan.

Minhyun mengangguk kecil. "Iya hehe, btw kenapa kalian suka ngelarang aku ke _game center_? Padahal tempat itu rame banget! Kalian ga mau aku seneng-seneng ya?!" serunya kesal.

"Ih bukan gitu! Nanti kalau kamu kecanduan nanti ga belajar, terus ga masuk ke FK lagi." timpal Minki.

"Iya gitu, tapi bukan itu yang penting! Yang penting itu kamu kenapa pergi sama dia padahal kita udah bilang jangan?!" ujar Seongwu.

Minhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Dia itu baik banget, kemarin waku ke _game center_ dia ngajarin aku buat main permainan disana, kesukaan aku tuh yang tembak-tembakkan sama mukulin tupai! Oh iya dia jago banget bisa mainin semua permainannya, terus dia main mesin yang ngambil boneka itu loh, terus ngasihin bonekanya ke aku. Lucu bangeeeet." Ujar Minhyun dengan bahagianya.

Minki dan Seongwu hanya bisa bertatapan satu sama lain. "Gawat banget ini anjir, baru ketemu sekali aja udah ngajakin ke _game center_ , terus pulang malem lagi, ga baik banget." Bisik Minki. Seongwu mengangguk setuju, "harus kita awasin ini mah." Timpalnya.

"Siapa sih kelinci tuh? Kita aja gatau dia yang mana orangnya tapi kamu udah main aja sama dia."

"Oh! Aku punya fotonya!" serunya girang. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetuk-ngetuk layar _smartphone_ nya itu. "Kemarin waktu dapet boneka kelinci aku foto dia sama boneka itu, kan dia mirip kelinci." Gumamnya.

"Ini fotonya!" seru Minhyun kemudian menyerahkan ponselnya.

Seongwu dan Minki langsung membelalakkan matanya, mulut mereka juga membulat karena terkejut.

"Lucu kan?" tanya Minhyun.

Seongwu menelan ludahnya. "Ini temen kamu yang kata kamu kelinci itu?" tanyanya

Minhyun mengangguk. "Eung."

"Jadi temen kamu itu Kang Daniel?" tanya Minki.

"Oh, emang aku belum pernah bilang namanya ya? Iya dia Kang Daniel, sekolahnya di SMA 101."

Minki langsung memegang pundak Minhyun dan mencengkeramnya. "Minhyun, kamu ga boleh ketemu dia lagi." ujarnya serius.

"Iya, dia itu berbahaya." Timpal Seongwu.

Minhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Bahaya kenapa?"

"Pokoknya dia itu berbahaya, jahat, dia ga baik kayak yang kamu bilang!" seru Minki. Seongwu mengangguk setuju. "Aku ga bisa jelasin detailnya tapi dia itu kejam sama orang lain, dia itu berandalan, ga cocok sama kamu."

"Tapi dia baik!" kilah Minhyun.

"Ga Minhyun, pokoknya kamu harus nurut ke kita kali ini. Jangan pernah ketemu sama Kang Daniel lagi!"

Minhyun malah mendecak kesal. "Dia itu baik tau, kalian belum kenal aja sama dia, apa kalian mau kenalan sama dia? Nanti aku kenalin deh, biar kalian tau kalau Daniel itu orang baik." Terang Minhyun.

"GA MAKASIH!" seru keduanya membuat Minhyun terkejut. "O-oh, yaudah kalo gamau, tapi kalian ga akan tau dia aslinya gimana kalo kalian ga temenan sama dia."

"Ga pokoknya kita gamau kenal sama dia dan kamu jangan deket-"

Teng-Teng-Teng.

Bel masuk tiba-tiba berbunyi dan Minhyun tanpa menghiraukan Seongwu dan Minki langsung berlari –karena mereka masih berada di dekat lapangan sekolah.

"Hei ayo ke kelas!" serunya.

Minki dan Seongwu hanya bisa mendesah lelah. Kemudian mereka menatap satu lain.

"Pokoknya kita jangan ngebiarin dia ketemu lagi sama Kang Daniel." Ujar Minki.

"Iya ga boleh, dia belum tau aja Kang Daniel itu siapa anjir, gue sampe merinding pas tau kelinci itu Kang Daniel." Timpal Seongwu.

Minki megangguk setuju. "Kelinci darimananya coba itu si Kang Daniel, yang ada malah beruang liar itu mah, heran gue sama otak Minhyun." ujarnya.

"Tapi dia beneran Kang Daniel yang itu? Yang anak 101?" tanya Minki lagi.

Seongwu mengangguk pelan. "Iya Kang Daniel yang itu."

Ada jeda hening sebentar.

"Dan tadi Minhyun nawarin kita buat temenan sama dia." Ujar Minki. Tiba-tiba saja mereka merinding karena sebuah bayangan di pikiran mereka.

"Ga, ga anjir, masuk aja lah, gausah bayangin hal yang nakutin gitu." Timpal Seongwu. Mereka pun langsung berlari mengejar Minhyun yang ternyata sudah duduk manis di kelasnya sejak tadi.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Minhyun masih terdiam di tempat duduknya. Ia mengeluarkan _smartphone_ nya, kemudian membuka palikasi Line dan dia mengetikan sesuatu di sana.

"Hai Daniel"

Hanya satu kalimat singkat, tapi Minhyun tak menyangka tulisan 'read' sudah terpampang di sana. Yang artinya si pemilik akun sudah membacanya. Ia tersenyum, menunggu balasan dari Daniel, teman barunya yang mirip kelinci itu. Namun beberapa menit menunggu tak ada balasan apapun dari Daniel. Kemudian Minhyun menghela napas, dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia sedikit kesal kenapa line nya selalu hanya di read oleh Daniel. Apa memang sapaannya yang hanya basa-basi itu tidak begitu penting? Apa ia harus langsung _to the point_ untuk mengajak Daniel bermain bersama lagi?

"Oy Minhyun, mau sampe kapan duduk di situ? Kamu ga akan pulang?" suara seseorang mengintrupsi Minhyun yang tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Minhyun kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari _smartphone_ ke arah sumber suara dan ternyata di sana ada Minki dan Seongwoo yang tengah berada di pintu kelas. Dan tadi yang berteriak itu suara Seongwoo, mereka sedang menunggu Minhyun.

"Oh iya, ayo pulang" ujar Minhyun seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menghampiri dua sahabatnya itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju gerbang sekolah Minhyun hanya melihat layar _smartphone_ nya. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar apa yang diperbincangkan oleh dua sahabatnya. Setelah beberapa saat, ia memutuskan untuk menelepon Daniel karena tak kunjung mendapat balasan darinya. Baru satu kali dering panggilan, teleponnya langsung di angkat oleh Daniel. Namun baru saja ia akan membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, satu kalimat cepat dari sebrang sana mengakhiri percakapan singkat mereka.

"Sori aku lagi sibuk"

Tuut tuut tuut

Minhyun terdiam, kemudian ia melihat layar _smartphone_ nya. Itu memang suara Kang Daniel, dan ia memutuskan sepihak telepon Minhyun padahal Minhyun belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa.

"Ih apa-apaan deh, sebel" gerutu Minhyun. Ia langsung memasukan _smartphone_ nya ke dalam saku, kemudian menyusul Minki dan Seongwoo yang ternyata sudah berada di gerbang sekolah.

"Ih si Minhyun, kirain dari tadi ngikutin di belakang" ujar Minki saat Minhyun baru saja sampai di gerbang sekolah.

"Ini juga ngikutin" jawab Minhyun, raut wajah sebal masih terpampang di sana.

"Kenapa sih? Tiba-tiba wajahnya ga enak diliat gitu" tanya Minki, Minhyun mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Hah? Masa? Enggak kok, ga kenapa napa" jawab Minhyun sekenanya. Sebenarnya Minhyun tidak mengira bahwa kekesalannya pada Daniel bisa terlihat oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi gais, hari ini kita mau kemana?" tanya Minhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ga kemana-mana, kita berdua mau anterin kamu pulang, soalnya kemaren kamu maen sampe sore" jawab Seongwoo. Minhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia kesal karena Kang Daniel tidak mengacuhkannya, chat di line hanya di read saja, ia telepon malah lansung ditutup dengan alasan sibuk. Sekarang Seongwoo malah menyuruhnya pulang. Sungguh hari ini semua hal membuat mood Minhyun memburuk.

Minhyun hanya mengangguk kemudian berjalan bersama kedua sahabatnya itu, menuju halte bus. Namun saat melewati taman yang tak jauh dari sekolahannya ia dan kedua sahabatnya melihat ada kerumunan orang di sana. ia melihat banyak anak-anak sekolah yang memakai seragam 101 di sana. Dan tak sedikit juga yang memakai seragam sekolah sepertinya, mungkin ada bentrokan antar pelajar pikir Minhyun. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, takut untuk membayangkan apa yang terjadi di sana. Jadi lebih baik ia segera pergi dari sana, pikir Minhyun. Namun tidak dengan sahabatnya Minki, dia termasuk orang yang penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Eh di sana ada apaan ya?" tanya Minki bingung.

"Kayaknya ada tawuran deh" jawab Seongwoo.

"Tapi masa tawuran cuman kumpul-kumpul gitu doang?" Minki keheranan. Seongwoo hanya menggedikan bahu acuh tak acuh.

"Ke sana yuk" ajak Minki dan berhasil membuat mata Minhyun melebar.

"Enggak ah serem" jawaban Minhyun sangat singkat, padat, dan jelas. Minhyun tidak ingin menghampiri kerumunan orang-orang di taman itu.

"Tenang, ada kita berdua kok" ujar Minki. Kemudian ia menarik Minhyun dan Seongwoo tanpa persetujuan mereka berdua.

Setelah sampai kerumunan, Minki dengan heboh melewati beberapa orang karena penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Permisi...permisi...maaf permisi" ujarnya melewati beberapa orang. Kedua tangannya masih menarik Minhyun dan Seongwoo yang otomatis mereka berdua pun harus melwati beberapa orang dalam kerumunan tersebut. Setelah mereka sampai paling depan, Minki terdiam, disusul oleh Minhyun dan Seongwoo.

DEG

Minhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Dadanya berdebar, tangannya gemetar. Ia sungguh tidak mempercayai apa yang tengah ia lihat sekarang.

"Bilangin. Ke. Si. Dongho. Kalo. Ada. Urusan. Tuh. Ngomong. Langsung. Ke. Gue!"

Di sana Minhyun melihat Kang Daniel, tengah menarik kerah seseorang yang seragamnya sama dengan yang sedang dipakai Minhyun. Wajah orang tersebut sudah tidak jelas karena berlumuran darah. Setiap kata yang terucap dari mulut Kang Daniel ia jeda dengan satu pukulan yang ia layangkan pada wajah orang itu. Seragamnya juga sudah berlumur darah.

"Ngerti ga woy, kalo gue ngomong di jawab !"

Suaranya dingin penuh penekanan. Minhyun tidak pernah mendengar Kang Daniel berbicara dengan nada seperti itu. Sorot matanya tajam mengintimidasi. Daniel kembali memukul lelaki tersebut.

"A..ampuun..ampunn" lelaki yang berlumur darah hanya bisa meringis dan memohon ampun pada Daniel.

Minhyun menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba mengering. Ia mengepalkan tangannya yang tak berhenti gemetar. Ia benar-benar ketakutan. Kemudian ia melihat sesosok lelaki lain mendekati Daniel, sosok lelaki yang ia lihat tempo hari di kedai kopi. Minhyun menyimpulkan Daniel telah berbohong padanya karena berkata ia tak mengenali lelaki itu. Entah mengapa hati Minhyun sakit.

Minhyun melihat lelaki tersebut berbisik pada Daniel. Daniel melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari kerah lelaki yang sudah babak belur itu, kemudian menoleh.

Mata mereka bertemu.

Minhyun terkaget kemudian ia segera pergi darisana dan berlari sekuat tenaga.

Sementara itu orang-orang di sana heran melihat Kang Daniel tiba-tiba beranjak darisana, dan berlari entah kemana.

Mereka tidak tahu bahwa Daniel sekarang ini tengah mengejar Minhyun yang berusaha menghindarinya. Sayang langkah kaki Minhyun kalah cepat oleh Daniel. Hingga Daniel menggapai tangannya, kemudian ia malah menyeret Minhyun, berbelok ke gang sempit tak jauh darisana.

Setelah masuk gang sempit, Daniel menghempaskan tubuh Minhyun pada dinding, kedua tangannya tepat berada di kedua sisi tubuh Minhyun. Minhyun kembali menelan ludahnya. Seluruh tubuhnya masih gemetar, di tambah sekarang ia terkurung oleh tubuh Daniel. Minhyun dengan sedikit takut, ia mencoba menatap Daniel. Napas keduanya masih sama-sama tidak stabil. Mereka masih terengah setelah berlari tadi.

"Kamu ga bales lagi line aku." Dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang ada di kepala Minhyun, yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya sebuah kalimat itu. Namun gemetar di tubuhnya masih belum bisa hilang, walopun ia sudah bisa menatap mata Daniel. Ia melihat mata Daniel membalas tatapan matanya dengan lembut. Minhyun bahkan bingung apa orang yang di depannya ini sama dengan orang yang tadi tengah memukuli seseorang dengan tidak manusiawi.

Sementara itu kini Kang Daniel tengah berdebat dengan batinnya. Ia bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Umm, iyaa, maaf aku sibuk" jawabnya kemudian.

"Kemaren kan aku udah bilang jangan sampe ga bales line aku" Minhyun sebenarnya masih sangat ketakutan di sana, tetapi ia bingung mau berbicara apa, karena itulah hanya tentang balas membalas line yang bisa ia bahas. Padahal hatinya masih berdegup kencang, tubuhnya masih gemetar. Ia kembali mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha untuk mengusir rasa takut yang tak kunjung hilang. Padahal sorot mata Daniel sudah berubah menjadi lebih lembut.

"Iya, maaf yaa" jawab Daniel. Kemudian tangannya terangkat, baru saja ia akan membawa daun kecil yang tertempel di rambut Minhyun (mungkin daun yang jatuh dari pohon di taman), namun Minhyun langsung menutup matanya ketakutan. Daniel mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kamu takut sama aku?" tanya Daniel. Minhyun terdiam, kemudian ia sedikit demi sedikit membuka matanya.

"Aku tanya, kamu takut?" ulang Daniel. Minhyun masih terdiam, ia melihat raut kekecewaan di wajah Daniel.

"Bang, anak sebelas udah pada dateng! Buruan!" suara seseorang mengintrupsi mereka, membuat keduanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Itu suara Park Woojin.

"Seriusan Bang, sori ganggu yee, tapi lu kudu ikut gue sekarang!" ajak Woojin. Daniel mengangguk, kemudian ia menoleh kembali menatap Minhyun.

"Nanti aku hubungin kamu. Coba kamu hubungin dua temen kamu itu, jangan sampe pulang sendirian, aku pergi dulu" baru saja Daniel mengangkat tangannya lagi, ia berniat untuk mengusak kepala Minhyun, namun Minhyun kembali menutup matanya takut. Daniel menelan ludahnya, ia mengepalkan tanganya yang menggantung di udara.

"Aku pergi" ujar Daniel, kemudian ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Minhyun yang masih menutup matanya. Ia mendengar langkah seseorang menjauh darisana.

Setelah di rasa tidak ada suara lagi. Minhyun membuka matanya, menatap ke arah jalan yang sekarang sudah kosong. Kemudian tubuhnya merosot, ia terduduk di gang sempit tersebut. Minhyun memegang dadanya yang masih berdetak tak karuan, dengan tangan yang masih gemetar, ia bergumam

"Dia bukan kelinci" gumamnya pelan.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Terungkap sudah Daniel ternyata bukan seperti kelinci yang Minhyun pikirin...

Sampe ketemu di chap selanjutnya ya

Ditunggu reviewnyaa~


	5. Takut

**Kelinci dan Rubah**

 **Kang Daniel x Hwang Minhyun**

 **storyline : chickenKID & dinodeer**

* * *

 _"Dia bukan kelinci" gumamnya pelan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5. Takut**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya setelah insiden yang terjadi kemarin, Minhyun tidak berani melihat chat Daniel. Pemuda yang ia kira kelinci itu mengiriminya beberapa pesan, tidak banyak namun konsisten dan Minhyun masih tidak bisa melihatnya. Daniel juga menelepon beberapa kali tapi tentu saja tidak Minhyun angkat.

Ia masih takut dengan kejadian yang ia lihat kemarin. Daniel yang ia anggap seperti kelinci lucu, baik hati ternyata bukanlah seorang kelinci yang ia bayangkan kemarin. Bayangan tentang Daniel dan sorot mata tajamnya membuat Minhyun merinding. Belum lagi suara rendah yang menyeramkan saat ia memukuli orang-orang membuat Minhyun takut.

Minhyun tidak tahu ia bisa berteman dengan Daniel lagi atau tidak.

Hari ini ia berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa. Saat sampai di kelas ia langsung dihampiri oleh dua teman kecilnya Minki dan Seongwu. Mereka terlihat khawatir padanya.

"Minhyun, kamu kemarin baik-baik aja kan? Ga diapa-apain kan sama si Kang Daniel?" tanya Minki khawatir.

"Minhyun jawab dong, dari kemarin kamu bengong terus aja, kamu ga diapa-apain kan sama Kang Daniel?" tanya Seongwu.

Minhyun menatap kedua temannya lalu tersenyum kecil. "Ga diapa-apain kok."

"Syukur deh kalau engga, abisnya kita takut banget. Sekarang kamu tahu kan kenapa kita larang kamu buat deket sama Daniel itu?" tanya Minki.

Minhyun mengangguk.

"Gapapa Minhyun kamu bisa cari temen lain selain Daniel, kamu sekarang udah liat sendiri kalau dia ga baik buat kamu, jadi jangan sedih ya?" pinta Seongwu.

Minhyun mengangguk lagi.

"Sekarang kita bahas hal lain aja yuk? Kemarin nonton happy together ga?" tanya Minki.

"Ih liat, itu yang ada Mau Satu nya kan? Kocak lah mereka ternyataaaa" timpal Seongwu. Setelah itu Minki dan Seongwu heboh bercerita mengenai variety yang mereka tonton sementara Minhyun masih bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

.

"Om makasih ya udah nganterin." Ujar Seongwu dan Minki yang ditimpal oleh ayahnya Minhyun dengan senyum. "Beneran gak apa-apa kalian dianter sampe sini aja? Om bisa anter sampe depan rumah kok."

"Iya gapapa Om, kita mau beli sesuatu dulu di daerah sini." Timpal Minki.

"Minhyun kamu ga ikut nak?" tanya sang ayah.

Minhyun menggeleng pelan. "Enggak Pa, lagi gak mood." Timpalnya. Ayahnya hanya mengangguk mengerti, ia kemudian meminta Seongwu dan Minki untuk berhati-hati saat pulang nanti.

"Dah Minhyun! sampe ketemu besok ya!" seru Seongwu dan Minki sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Minhyun, yang dibalas senyuman kecil oleh Minhyun. "Dah, hati-hati ya."

Mobil ayahnya Minhyun pun melaju meninggalkan kedua teman anaknya.

"Kamu gapapa beneran dek? Adek tadi bilang lagi gak mood."

Minhyun diam. "Minhyun gamau ngobrolin itu sekarang Pa." Jawabnya.

Ayahnya tersenyum kecil kemudian mengusak puncak rambut kepala si bungsu pelan. "Yaudah tapi adek jangan sampai sakit gara-gara gak mood ya." Minhyun hanya mengangguk kecil.

Mobil mereka pun akhirnya sampai ke kediaman Hwang. Minhyun langsung turun dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Adeeeek! Kakak bawa pisang nugget, adek mau-"

"Nanti aja ya Kak." Potong Minhyun.

Sang kakak menatap Minhyun heran. Padahal kemarin-kemarin Minhyun cemberut gara-gara ia tidak membawa pisang nugget saat ia pulang bekerja. Tapi sekarang adiknya itu malah terlihat tidak semangat.

"Pa, itu adek kenapa?" tanya Sujin heran.

"Lagi ga mood katanya, jangan dipaksa ngomong deh Kak nanti malah makin bad mood si adek." Jawab ayahnya.

Sujin pun mengangguk mengerti. Ia pun menyimpan pisang nugget untuk adiknya di meja makan dan bersiap untuk menonton acara sore favoritnya sampai sebuah bel menginterupsi kegiatannya. Dengan langkah malas ia pun berjalan menuju pintu dan mendapati sosok yang membuat adiknya pulang malam dua hari yang lalu itu tengah berdiri di depannya.

"Halo Kak, maaf Minhyunnya ada?" tanyanya.

"Iya ada masuk dulu yuk, bentar kamu tuh kemarin namanya siapa deh lupa." Ujar Sujin.

"Kang Daniel Kak."

Sujin mengangguk mengerti. Setelah itu ia pun mempersilahkan Daniel untuk duduk di kursi ruang tamu.

"Tunggu ya aku panggilin dulu Minhyunnya." Ujar Sujin. Daniel pun mengangguk sambil mengucapkan terima kasih pada kakaknya Minhyun itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sujin kembali, tapi tidak ada Minhyun disana. Sujin terlihat tersenyum canggung ia pun duduk dihadapan Daniel dan menatap pemuda itu canggung.

"Em... Daniel maaf ya Minhyun itu emm-"

"Gamau ketemu aku ya Kak?" potong Daniel.

Sujin mengangguk. "Maaf ya, gatau kenapa nih si adek langsung bilang gamau pas aku bilang kamu kesini. Tadi juga katanya dia lagi ga mood gitu, maaf ya."

"Enggak Kak, yang harusnya minta maaf itu aku." Timpal Daniel. "Aku yang bikin Minhyun bad mood Kak." Lanjutnya.

Sujin terlihat bingung.

"Iya Kak, jadi kemarin aku bikin Minhyun salah paham sama tindakan aku, dan aku juga secara gak langsung bohong sama dia dan akhirnya dia tahu tapi dia salah paham. Maaf tapi aku ga bisa cerita detailnya gimana tapi Minhyun jadi ngejauhin aku karena kesalahpahamannya, padahal aku bener-bener serius mau temenan sama dia. Karena itu aku kesini Kak buat ngejelasin ke Minhyun, tapi Minhyunnya ternyata gamau ketemu sama aku." Jelas Daniel.

"Oh jadi ada salah paham antara kamu sama Minhyun?" tanya Sujin.

Daniel mengangguk. "Iya Kak, tapi maaf aku ga bisa jelasin detailnya gimana." Jawab Daniel sedikit tidak enak.

"Gapapa Daniel, tapi aku bisa liat kok kamu sebenernya baik. Si adek emang dia suka terlalu syok gitu kalo tau sesuatu yang beda sama apa yang ada dipikirannya. Yaudah nanti aku coba minta dia buat seenggaknya mau ketemu kamu dan denger alasan kamu." timpal Sujin.

Daniel tersenyum lebar. "Iya Kak makasih ya, tolong bilangin juga aku minta maaf ke Minhyun, tapi aku beneran mau temenan sama dia."

"Iya siap, nanti aku sampein ke Minhyun."

"Makasih ya Kak Sujin. Kalau gitu aku pamit pulang dulu ya, maaf ngeganggu ya Kak."

Sujin menggeleng. "Engga kok Daniel, yaudah hati-hati dijalan ya."

Setelah itu Daniel pun pulang. Sementara Sujin kembali ke kamar adiknya. Ia melihat Minhyun tengah tiduran diatas tempat tidur sambil menatap ponselnya.

"Dek, Danielnya udah pergi tuh." Ujarnya.

Minhyun meliriknya sebentar kemudian kembali beralih ke ponselnya.

"Katanya kamu salah paham sama dia, dia ga jelasin sih salah pahamnya gimana, tapi Kakak yakin deh Daniel tuh sebenernya baik." tutur Sujin.

"Salah paham gimana coba Kak, kemarin dia tuh mu- ya itu pokoknya Kakak ga akan ngerti." Timpal Minhyun.

Sujin duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Minhyun.

"Kamu sendiri udah denger penjelasan dari Daniel belum?" tanya Sujin.

Minhyun menggeleng.

"Tuh kan kamu aja belum denger alasan dia tapi udah main jauh-jauhin dia aja." Ujar Sujin lagi.

"Kakak juga kenapa sok tahu banget sih Daniel itu baik atau engga?" timpal Minhyun kesal.

Sujin menyentil kening Minhyun pelan. "Daniel tuh sampe repot-repot dateng ke rumah buat ketemu kamu tahu, kalo dia gak baik mah ngapain sampe kayak gitu, kenal sama kamunya aja baru kan?"

"Dia juga bilang kalau dia emang serius pengen temenan sama kamu, terus dia juga minta maaf. Kalau emang adek ga suka sama Daniel ya Kakak ga maksa tapi kasih Daniel kesempatan buat jelasin dong ya?" pinta Sujin.

"Gimana nanti aja." Jawab Minhyun.

Sujin pun mengusak rambut Minhyun dan membiarkan Minhyun berpikir dengan tenang.

.

"Pokoknya kita harus bisa ngalahin anak sebelas, parah banget sih mereka berani main belakang." Geram salah satu pemuda yang tengah berada di sebuah ruangan cukup luas.

"Gimana nih Bang?" tanya anak yang lain sambil menatap Daniel.

"Kemarin kan udah gue bilang ke tuh anak buat bilangin ke si Dongho, gue ga mau kita kemakan emosi, kalo mereka yang butuh ya mereka yang dateng ke kita, ngapain kita repot-repot buang tenang datengin mereka." Timpal Daniel. "Lagian diantara kita kemarin ga ada yang luka kan?"

"Iya sih Bang, tapi mereka kan curang kemarin." Protes anak lainnya.

Daniel menatap tajam semua orang yang sedang berada di ruangan itu. "Emang, mereka juga tau, kita tau, tapi gue gamau kita serendah itu kayak mereka ngelakuin hal yang sama. Pokoknya jangan ada yang maju kalo kata gue jangan, kecuali kalo lo emang pecundang dan lo siap gue tendang dari kelompok gue." Ujarnya dengan tajam.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan langsung menelan ludahnya. Daniel memang sering terlihat santai dan tidak mudah terpancing emosi. Ia akan bertindak jika ada anak buahnya yang terluka karena orang lain. Sekali kau membuat Daniel marah, pupus sudah jangan harap Daniel akan memaafkanmu dan siap-siap saja babak belur.

"Kita maju kalo mereka curang lagi buat yang kedua kalinya, ngerti?"

"Ngerti Bang!"

Setelah itu beberapa anggotanya pun berpamitan pulang namun ada juga beberapa yang masih ingin nongkrong di _basecamp_ mereka.

"Bang gimana si anak polos itu?" tanya Woojin.

Daniel diam tidak menjawab.

"Kata gue juga apa jangan deketin dia, kemarin dia keliatan takut banget sama lo Bang." Lanjut Woojin.

Daniel masih tidak menimpali ucapan Woojin, ia malah mengeluarkan ponselnya dan bermain-main dengan ponselnya itu.

"Bang, jangan bilang lo serius sama dia?" tanya Woojin kaget. Habisnya jarang Daniel terlihat diam dan galau begini karena seseorang. Dulu sih yang ada orang lain yang galau gara-gara dia, Daniel mana pernah mikirin pacar-pacarnya dulu. Dia malah pernah lupa pacarnya sendiri saking tidak pedulinya.

"Bacot banget sih lo." Timpal Daniel.

"Oke lo beneran serius ini mah. Oke, tenang Bang tenang, lo udah hubungin dia belum?" tanya Woojin.

"Ga dibales."

"Coba nemuin dia?" tanya Woojin lagi.

Daniel mendesah frustasi. "Udah ke rumahnya tapi ketemu gue aja gamau dianya." Jawabnya.

"Oke serahin ke gue Bang, gue tahu caranya gimana, lo tenang aja, gue ahli kalo soal ginian Bang." Ujar Woojin meyakinkan. Sementara Daniel hanya menatapnya sangsi.

"Terserah lo aja deh."

.

.

"Woy woy kalian, sini kumpul, gue ada berita penting, kumpul sekarang juga!" Woojin berteriak di _basecamp_ nya dan memerintahkan teman-teman satu geng nya untuk berkumpul di sana. Beberapa orang yang masih tertinggal di _basecamp_ menurut dan langsung berkumpul mengelilingi Woojin yang berada di tenagh-tengah.

"Apaan sih lu nyuruh-nyuruh?" protes Donghyun setelah ia terduduk di dekat Jihoon. Walaupun ia protes, namun ia tetap menurut dan ikut berkumpul dengan anak-anak yang lain.

"Ini penting banget sob" jawab Woojin meyakinkan.

"Awas aja kalo ini ga penting sama sekali" kali ini giliran Jihoon yang terlihat protes. Woojin hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Jadi gini, ketua kita nih si abang lagi kasmaran sama seseorang"

BRAK

Baru saja Woojin mengatakan satu kalimat, seseorang menggebrak meja memotong ucapan Woojin. Donghyun pelakunya, ia yang menggebrak meja dan sekarang menunjuk Woojin dengan wajah tak percaya

"Lu jangan ngarang Jin, masa iya ketua kita yang ga pernah serius pacaran itu kasmaran?" Telunjuk Donghyun masih menunjuk ke arah Woojin. Dan Woojin langsung menyingkirkan jari telunjuk Donghyun.

"Elah, ngapain gue ngarang? Lagian gue bukan pengarang. Nih ya, gue serius! Ini buktinya kalo kalian ga percaya" jawab Woojin. Kemudian ia mengelurkan _smartphone_ nya dan memperlihatkan video yang ia ambil tempo hari, saat Daniel tengah mengusap bibir Minhyun yang belepotan eskrim di kedai eksrim. Video tersebut berhasil membuat semua orang yang melihat membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Ih anjir, ini serius gue ga salah liat? Mana ada si abang natep orang lembut begini. Gue merinding njir" Jihoon bergidik mengusap kedua lengannya, merasa kedinginan tiba-tiba setelah melihat adegan di video tersebut yang sama sekali tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Nah kan gue bilang juga apa, si abang ini lagi kasmaran sama orang yang ada di video itu. Dia anak sebelas, dan kemaren dia ngeliat si abang lagi ngehajar anak sebelas" jelas Woojin.

"Jadi hubungannya apa nih sama elu yang ngumpulin kita di sini?" tanya Donghyun.

"Bentaran napa, lu mah motong mulu, gue kan lagi jelasin!" Donghyun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Jadi gegara kemaren, ntu orang salah paham gitu ke ketua kita. Dan kayaknya si anak sebelas itu ngambek ke ketua kita. Gue ga tega liat ketua kita galau mulu. Terus gue punya niatan buat bikin mereka baikan. Makanya gue ngumpulin lu pada, buat bantuin gue bikin mereka baikan" terang Woojin panjang lebar.

"Caranya?" seseorang bertanya. Woojin tersenyum kembali.

"Gue ada ide" ujar Woojin, dan anak-anak yang lain hanya saling pandang karena belum tahu ide apa yang di maksud Woojin.

_Skip Time_

Teng teng teng

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Minhyun membereskan bukunya bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah. Kebetulan hari ini ia tidak pulang bersama dengan kedua sahabatnya, Minki dan Seongwo karena Minki ada kegiatan ekstrakulikuler sementara Seongwo sudah pulang duluan, katanya ia harus menjemput adiknya dulu.

Minhyun menghela napas panjang, entah mengapa ia merasa sangat lelah. Mood yang buruk sejak kemarin benar-benar tidak pulih sama sekali. Ia bahkan di omeli oleh Minki tadi siang karena ia tidak memakan makanannya dan hanya mengaduk-aduk bekal makan siangnya. Perasaannya campur aduk hanya karena lelaki yang belum lama ia kenal bernama Kang Daniel.

Minhyun segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika nama itu terlintas di pikirannya. Ia benar-benar berniat untuk memutuskan hubungan dengan lelaki bernama Kang Daniel itu. Bahkan pesannya dari kemarin belum ia buka, ia tidak berani membukanya. Tapi entah mengapa Kang Daniel selalu melintas di pikirannya. Semakin ia tak mau memikirkannya, semakin sering pula Kang Daniel mampir di pikirannya.

"Kang Daniel bukan kelinci, inget itu Hwang Minhyun" Minhyun bergumam, menegaskan kepada dirinya sendiri. Kembali ia menghela napas sebelum kemudian beranjak dari kelasnya, keluar menuju gerbang sekolah.

Setelah di gerbang sekolah Minhyun menunggu ayahnya menjemputnya. Karena tadi pagi ayahnya mengatakan untuk menjemput Minhyun pulang seperti hari kemarin. Ayahnya Minhyun sangat mengkhawatirkan anaknya yang masih dalam mood yang buruk.

Minhyun memainkan kerikil yang berada di bawah dengan kakinya, kemudian ia melihat ke arah jam tangannya. Ia menghela napas lagi, sepertinya hari ini ayahnya sedikit terlambat menjemputnya. Karena sudah lima belas menit Minhyun menunggu sang ayah di gerbang sekolah dan masih tak kunjung datang menjemput.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depannya. Pintu mobil itu terbuka, kemudian Minhyun ditarik ke dalam mobil tersebut. Minhyun kaget, tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, namun semuanya begitu cepat. Ia tiba-tiba sudah berada di dalam mobil, dan mobilpun melaju kencang. Minhyun yang terkaget baru sadar apa yang sedang terjadi, otaknya mengatakan ia sedang di culik, karena itulah ia berteriak meminta pertolongan.

"TOLONG TOLONG TOLONG" Minhyun berteriak, ia berusaha melepaskan cengkraman orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Ih anjir berisik banget ni orang, serius ketua kita suka sama yang begini?" ternyata itu suara Donghyun, teman satu gengnya Kang Daniel, ia sedang berusaha menutup mulut Minhyun yang terus saja berteriak tidak karuan. Sementara itu di sisi lain Jihoon juga berusaha untuk menenangkan Minhyun yang sama sekali tidak bisa diam, ia terus saja berontak tidak ingin di pegangi oleh keduanya. Minhyun sama sekali tidak mendengar perkataan Donghyun, otaknya sekarang hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia keluar dari mobil asing tersebut, dan lepas dari cengkraman kedua orang asing yang masih setia mencengkram lengannya.

"TOLONG LEPASIN, AKU GA MAU DI CULIK, TOLONG" Minhyun masih saja berteriak, walaupun Donghyun berusaha untuk menutup mulutnya.

"Kasian bener njirr yang begini disukain ketua kita, rapuh begini" ujar Jihoon, tangan kirinya masih mencengkram lengan Minhyun yang berontak, sementara tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menutup telinga kanannya, karena ia merasa suara Minhyun yang melengking itu sangat tidak baik untuk telinganya.

"Plis banget ini mah, jangan berisik, kita ga akan ngapa-ngapain elu" Donghyun dengan geram meminta Minhyun diam, karena ia pun tidak bisa menahan lengkingan suara Minhyun yang meminta tolong. Sementara itu Woojin sedang berada di bangku kemudi, ia tengah konsentrasi agar mobil tersebut segera sampai di tempat tujuan yakni _basecamp_ mereka.

"TOLONG" teriakan masih saja terdengar.

"Sumpah kalo bukan orang yang ditaksir si abang gue udah pengen nyumpel itu mulut pake kaos kaki gue" Jihoon mendesah kesal.

"Woy jangan sampe dia kenapa-napa njirr, kalo dia lecet dikit aja kita bisa mati ditangan abang" ujar Woojin, walaupun ia sedang berkonsentrasi dengan jalanan, namun ia khawatir, takut kedua kawannya yang tidak sabaran itu melukai lelaki polos yang ditaksir oleh sang ketua gengnya. Kedua kawannya mengangguk mengerti, meskipun Woojin tidak bisa melihatnya.

Tak lama kemudian Minhyun mulai tenang, suaranya sudah serak hampir habis. Ia sudah lelah, walaupun berteriak sekeras mungkin dan berontak sekuat tenaga, namun usahanya sia-sia. Ia masih tidak bisa melepaskan diri, dan tak ada orang yang bisa membantunya. Minhyun ingin menangis sekarang juga. Ia menyesali kenapa ayahnya telat menjemputnya, ia menyesali kenapa Minki harus ikut ekstrakulikuler dan Seongwo menjemput adiknya sehingga kedua kawannya itu tidak bisa menemaninya pulang. Kini Minhyun ketakutan, ia hanya bisa berdo'a agar orang-orang asing ini tak menyakitinya.

Setelah sampai di _basecamp_ , Jihoon menarik keluar Minhyun. Donghyun mendorongnya, dan mereka membawa Minhyun ke sebuah ruangan. Minhyun yang tidak mengerti mereka berada di mana dan ia hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti orang-orang asing itu. Setelah sampai di sebuah ruangan kemudian pintu itu di tutup, Minhyun membulatkan matanya. Ia kemudian menuju pintu dan berusaha membukanya. Ternyata pintunya dikunci.

"TOLONG BUKA PINTUNYA, JANGAN TINGGALIN AKU SENDIRI" suaranya yang sudah serak itu kini ia pakai untuk berteriak lagi. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan kini tumpah begitu saja.

Buk buk buk

Minhyun memukul-mukul pintu yang terkunci itu. Dan masih berteriak meminta tolong. Tangisannya tak kunjung berhenti. Minhyun benar-benar sangat ketakutan sekarang. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar di belakangnya.

"Akhirnya kita ketemu juga" suara itu suara yang Minhyun kenal. Dengan perlahan ia membalikan tubuhnya

 **Deg**

Dan orang yang memiliki suara tersebut berhasil membuat Minhyun membeku seketika.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Terimakasih buat yang udah review

Sampe ketemu di chapter selanjutnya


End file.
